


Plantonic Paladins Oneshots

by MrBreadMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But who needs sleep when there is fluff, Oneshot, Pidge sharing her real name for the first time, Typical fluff writing at way too late, friends being friends, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBreadMan/pseuds/MrBreadMan
Summary: But all include Pidge, because I can not not write about her.(Every relationship/character in the tags is at least in one chapter)
Relationships: Hunk & Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 4





	1. Cat sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> The cat sneeze idea is honestly from Gravitiy Falls and Dipper with his cat sneeze. I just love it.  
> (GF is a great show in general hands down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pidge let out a sneeze they got to talk and found out how they would have had met with Ceberos gone right.

Pidge sneezed and within made a very high tone. She robbed her nose and looked at Hunk and Keith who were also in her lab.

"This sound reminds me of a kitty.", commented Hunk with a nostalgic chuckle .

The green paladin gave him an annoyed look, then Keith added with a warm smile: "I have to agree on that though. It was pretty cute." 

"You guys are impossible.", mumbled Pidge and went back to work without looking at them. 

Hunk whispered to his friend: "I never expect you to mock her like that?"  
Keith looked at him confused and then answered with a straight look into his eyes: "I would never joke about something like that."  
Then he looked away and doubted: "Did it seem like I was joking?"  
"Yeah, no. I mean your words were kind sure, but hearing them from you is just...unfamiliar."  
Keith nodded slightly.

The yellow paladin then returned to work on the computer. Keith was for no specific reason in the lab, he just stepped by after his work out. 

He was about to leave then but a glance on Pidge made him stay. He sat next to her on the floor. Keith was sure she noticed but she didn't turn around to face him. She tried grabbing a tool without her reach.  
He took it and placed it in her hand wheron she looked at him.  
"I am really sorry if what I said before hurt you."  
"It's alright."  
"No, it wasn't even mean to be a joke. I really meant it. Sorry, I am bad at giving compliments."  
Keith could swear that he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, so he decided to lighten the mood:  
"I mean, it is so obvious that you could never be a cat, considering you are a bird."  
"I am a paladin."  
"No, no..I meant..."

"I am just kidding." Pidge laughed and nudged him into his arm, "But seriously you deserved it."  
"So is the Pidgeon Pilot afraid in the muzzle of such a huge lion?"  
"Don't push it too much!"  
"I am not allowed to joke with you now?", asked Keith and laid his hand offened on his chest. But you couldn't hold the act long and chuckled, "I get it. No more puns."

"How generous."  
"But why is your name Pidge anyway? Did your parents have an obsession with Pidgeons?" 

The green paladin laughted and shook her head slowly.  
"Ok first off, remember my real name is not Pidge. Matt gave me that nickname and he is just a dumbass."  
"But now you like it?"  
"Well it obviously does leave more room for puns, but yeah."

"What was your former name?"  
Pidge hesitated for a few secounds and eyed him closely then she told him:  
"My name is Katie. Katie Holt." 

"I think I heard of you once."  
"WHAT?" 

Hunk looked over to them and asked: "Everything alright? What are you talking about?"  
"We will see.", mumbled Pidge and turned to Keith, "Tell me. And who told you?"

"Come on, Shiro of course. I mean, I barely spoke to anyone else and he was the only person we both knew."  
"Fair point."  
"I think he maybe tried to set us up to meet or whatever. He mentioned that his Commander had a daughter about my age who wanted to explore space as well. I had more experience with piloting and you were ambitious, to be honest I think he meant like I dropped out of school and you skipped at least one year."

"But you didn't want to meet up?"  
"No, but if the events turned out differently and Caberos never failed we would. I bet."

"Kind of weird.", chuckled Pidge. 

"Guys, what are you talking about? Come on don't let me hanging here like this!", begged Hunk and sat down beside them.

"We just discovered that we two would have met even when Caberos had gone well."  
"Wow that is so cool. Do you think we would have met as well?", wanted Hunk to know excitedly.  
"We were in the same class, so yes.", smiled Keith.  
"I never heard your name before I came to Garrison and read that you would the engineer of my team."  
"I never heard of Pidge Gunderson beforehand too."  
"Yeah because I invented it at that time. Ever heard about Katie Holt?"  
"I heard about your father because who didn't."

"But I am glad we did met at the end.", concluded Hunk with a smile.  
"Yeah me too."

Keith nodded and sighed: "I am even glad I met Lance."


	2. Hair cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hunk and Lance get a haircut, they ask Pidge if she wanted one. It gets her thinking.
> 
> (Some Holt siblings bonding)

Hunk just finished Lance's haircut when Pidge went by. Lance looked in the mirror and commented: "Nice job! This was really overdue, eh?" The other only muttered in agreement when they noticed the smallest paladin. She was so focused on her screen that she didn't notice the others.   
"Hey Pidge! Want a new haircut too?"  
The spoken to looked up confused like she woken up from a trance like status. She shoke her head and turned to her friends: "What are you talking about?"  
"You know, they aren't much hairdressers in the galaxy probably because most life forms don't grow hair. Anyway we do, so we decided to it ourselves.", explained Hunk while fiddeling with the scissors in his hand.  
Lance agreed: "And since we just cutting the spliss it is not that hard..."  
Hunk shoke his head: "Sorry, I still rather cut my hair myself, Lance."   
"My hair is the shortest, so it is naturally the easiest to cut. But Pidge's hair is pretty long, I wouldn't do it - for your sake, Pidge, honestly. But I bet Hunk could do it, I think he is pretty good with these scissors.", suggested the paladin and pointed at his bigger friend.   
Hunk grinned slightly flattered but also a bit embarrassed: "I still wouldn't bet my life on it. It was just my first hair cut in like ever." 

Pidge just smiled: "Thanks, but I'll pass. Not because of you Hunk, don't worry." She was about to walk on, when Lance commented: "Your hair had though really grown since I first met you."  
"It did?", asked she curiously and went to Lance whom gave her the hand mirror he used before to see his haircut.   
When Pidge saw herself she noticed that her friend was indeed right. Her hair now almost completely reached her shoulders. With all the events of the last months she had other things on her mind than her hair. Right now it was a quiet time, the Galra retreated and were in hiding right now. Altough the real duration is unknown, it would at least take a month in accordance to their calculations. But they weren't completely sure, so they stayed in space and didn't return to Earth considering that they would endanger it while visiting.   
Anyway the paladins used the time of course to train but mostly to relax and at the same time they got to know the galaxy better. All this time they tried to save it, they barely had time to enjoy it and get to know it. As as far as goes for Pidge, she also learns a lot about herself - like in the moment she looked into this mirror.

Pidge brushed a little through her hair before she shrugged and decided: "Guess I didn't notice."   
Hunk suggested: "I can still cut it."  
"No worries, I have barely spliss and I like it that way.", explained Pidge contently and returned the mirror to Lance. Then she turned her screen on once again and left the room. 

But once she left she wasn't able to concentrate on the screen. She couldn't stop thinking about her hair. How long did it become? How do I look like? It was only a short glance and the mirror was rather small.   
Pidge looked around and spotted a shiny wall.  
She stepped to it and was able to see her reflection pretty well. She put her screen away and brushed through her hair.   
Pidge smiled, she really missed this feeling. She grabbed a bit to see if it was already long enough for a decent ponytail. 

Suddenly someone said: "What are we doing?"  
Pidge startled and let out a long breath after.   
"Why did you need to scare me like that?", asked Pidge annoyed her brother.  
He giggled and tousled through her hair. Then he asked curiously: "Do you want it to grow again?"  
"Yeah...I never really wanted to cut it in the first place. It was more of a essential step to get into Garrison."  
"Why anyway?"  
"I maybe sneeked into the principal's office, hacked the main computer and was discovered. So Katie was banned and couldn't be a cadet of course."  
"And this is also the reason for the glasses and the change of your name?"  
"Well, of course the glasses helped to be not recognised that easily, same goes for the name, but it also made me think of you, which motivated me to go on."  
"That is so sweet.", mumbled Matt with a soft voice, "And I am so proud you did."  
Pidge smiled and confessed: "Don't worry you don't need to be captured by aliens to keep me going. You do it all the time."

"When we are getting all cheesy, I have to confess, that...", said Matt with a swollen chest, but then he added softly, "...same goes for me."   
Pidge chuckled: "I still have my name, do you want to have the glasses for motivation?"   
"Seriously?"  
"It could be fun.", mumbled Pidge as it was a challenge.   
Matt nodded and Pidge handed him the glasses over.

As Pidge returned alone to her room that evening she looked for a hair tie or a barrette. Just anything she could style her hair with. Finally she found a hair tie at the bottom of her old backpack. She laid it next to her bed. Then she was about the take off the glasses, but she couldn't grab anything as she remembered giving them back to her brother.   
She shrugged and went to bed.

The next morning Pidge tied her hair to a high ponytail just as she used to wear it. It was shorter than back then, but she still really liked passing the shining wall at her way to the dining room for breakfast. 

She entered the room like every day and sat down, as she turned to her friends to greet them she noticed that everybody's eyes were looked on her.   
"Good..morning.", she stammered shyly.

"Good morning.", replied Shiro with a nod. And everybody returned their focus on their food.   
Lance who sat next to her asked: "So you are really going for long hair now?"  
"Yeah, I like it." 

"And no glasses anymore?"  
"Yeah, I guess.", mumbled Pidge while feeling really uncomfortable.

"Sorry, you look awesome, I will just need some time to get used to your new appearance."  
Pidge looked at him in disbelief, then she tried to say as casually as she could: "Yeah, no problem. I understand."

"Cool. Cool. Do you want to change anything else as well?"  
Pidge eyed him up with slightly closed eyes and answered then while looking away: "Nah, didn't think about it yet."


End file.
